About You Now
by amreed
Summary: “Jareth don’t ever let me go, not a day passed me by when I don't think about you, I know how I feel about you now and I don’t think I could survive with out you anymore,” she mumbled into his chest.


**DISCLAMER:**I do not own labrynith, the song is not mine eathier it is;**_About You Now,_**** by **Miranda Cosgrove

******

**Topic:** Labyrinth

**Paring:** Sarah and Jareth

**Title: **About You Now

**Summery:** "Jareth don't ever let me go, not a day passed me by when I don't think about you, I know how I feel about you now and I don't think I could survive with out you anymore," she mumbled into his chest.

**Maybe I'm wrong  
You decide  
Shoulda been strong  
Yet I lied  
Nobody gets me like you**

**

_**6 Years ago**_

'_I remember that line now; you have no power over me, but did I really want to say it, he was offering me my dreams, and from what I could tell mabey even his love?'_

_I look up right into his eyes and said those words "you have no power over me"_

I shook my head that was in the past now, 'but why did I have to say those words? Stupid, stupid me. Stupid Sarah you should have said yes, and you could be with him right now having the time of you're life, what an idiot I am'

**

**Couldn't keep hold of you then  
How could I know what you meant  
There was no friend to compare to  
There's a mountain between us  
But there's one thing I'm sure of  
That I know how I feel about you**  
**

If only I had realized what Jareth was offering me, _'Oh I would have said yes! I would still be there we would be having fun there would be no time when we had to stop'_

But I was too young to accept then; only 15 how could I have know what he meant, I just can't blame myself. Back then I didn't know what his importance was to me how I could never fully live without him; I would always be missing something. All the boys I ever dated even, Jack, I compared them to you, were they bad boys and gentle men? Did they have the right image? Was there hair blonde enough? Too blonde? Were the eyes the right shade? Did they make me fell brave? Weak? Lightheaded? Sexy? Lovely? Cared for? Controlled? In control? Nope not even close, but there was no one to compare you to so I didn't see what would happen if I gave you up. If only I could see you one more time Jareth, even if it was to be only in a dream I would be delighted, but are worlds' separate us, and I have no way to get to you. _'Oh Jareth I love you so much,'_

**

**Can we bring yesterday back around  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I've let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now**

**

If only I could turn back time and redo it all, I would agree to him, to his love. I would love him with all my heart like I do now, and never hesitate.

6 Years ago

"_Fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave"_

Why did I not accept the offer that he was giving me the chance to take, it was the perfect moment, I could have told him I loved him. Right now I could be with him. There had to be many fae woman that were after him but he chose me, I probably gave that all up now. If only there had been a way to save Toby and love Jareth.

**

**I'll bet it takes one more chance  
Don't let our next kiss be our last  
I'm outta my mind just to show you  
I know everything changes  
I don't care where it takes us  
Cause I know how I feel about you**

**

If I had said yes I could be talking with Hoggle, playing games with Ludo, and dueling with Sir Didymus. Oh I miss my friends so much, even the fireys. _'I wish Jareth was here, right now,'_

6 Years ago His head leaned down for a kiss, but I ran

'_I wish I could kiss him for real not only it almost happen, I saved my first kiss for him to'_

**

**Can we bring yesterday back around  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I've let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now  
****

"Oh Jareth I wish you were here, right now," Sarah spoke out loud "oh Sarah stop fooling your self"

Unknown to Sarah after she said her 'I wish' a white barn owl flew in and perched on her bedpost. The owl watched and listened to her rant with great curiosity. "Oh why didn't he come" the owl cocked it's head, while Sarah shakes hers "he won't bother me now," If the owl had eyebrows they would have raised, "Oh Jareth, I love you so much, I miss you," The owl eyes widened, did she really mean it? "If, no when I see you again I'm going to kiss you senseless," and with the words being said the owl almost fell off the bedpost.

**

**Not a day passed me by  
Not a day passed me by  
When I don't think about you  
And no moving on  
Cause I know you're the one  
And I can't be without you**

**

Jareth transformed back to his humanoid form, cape and all, and walked up to Sarah. Still with her back to him he spoke one word, "Sarah"

Sarah spun around and to come face to face with Jareth's open white poets shirt that showed off his marble cut chest. She raised her head to look into his eyes, and then she only spoke one word, "Jareth" before she flung her self onto him, her mouth colliding with his. True to her word Sarah kissed him senseless, her tongue being fought out of his mouth and into her as Sarah tried to win a loosing battle after Jareth's shock had disappeared to longing and love. When there mouth's separated Sarah just hugged him, while he kissed her on her face and neck, leaving small love bites leading to her ears on both sides. She held him as if he would disappear if she let go, and after the kissing died down he held her just as strong.

**

**Can we bring yesterday back around  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I've let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now  
****

"Jareth don't ever let me go, not a day passed me by when I don't think about you, I know how I feel about you now and I don't think I could survive with out you anymore," she mumbled into his chest. Jareth moved away only far enough that her could look deep emerald eyes, the eyes that captured his heart; she looked up at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Say the rights words," he responded

"I wish the Goblin king would come and take me away right now,"

Jareth grinned "As you wish, Sarah mine," Jareth sealed it with a kiss and in a mist of glitter they were gone.

**

**Can we bring yesterday back around  
Cause I know how I feel about you now  
I was dumb I was wrong  
I've let you down  
But I know how I feel about you now**

**

"Milord, you called upon us?" Sir Didymus said as he Hoggle, and Ludo walked into the throne room.

"Yes, there is some one here that wishes to see you,"

"Ludo! Sir Didymus! Hoggle! I'm so glad you're here, but why are you here?" The three friends turned around and came face to face with Sarah.

"Sarah? What ya doin' here?" Hoggle exclaimed with worry.

"Fair maiden Sarah it is a wonder to see you here but why are you in the Labyrinth?" Didymus asked.

"Saraw here?"

"Sarah I never said you may not see them, you wound me," Jareth said with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Shut up drama king," Sarah rolled her eyes and let out a small smile while Jareth smirked. The three friends looked around confused.

"Hogwart-" Jareth started

"Hoggle" Hoggle mumbled under her breath.

"Yes, Hogworth-"

"It's Hoggle Jareth, and you know it" Jareth sent a playful glare towards Sarah, Sarah just smiled.

"_**Hoggle**_, Sarah, as you call her, is now your Queen be sure to pay her respect,"

None of the three friends spoke. Both Sarah and Jareth new that everything would work out.

**

**And I know how I feel about you now**

**

"Mom, Sarah's here!" Toby yelled from the living room window.

"Really I wonder why," Irene said as she came out of the kitchen drying her hands.

"Did some one say that Sarah was here?" Robert asked.

"Yah her car just pulled up," the family went to the front door and opened it, there was Sarah walking up the path with a slightly expanded stomach. A man walked behind her with an arm around her waist. Sarah looked up at her family on the porch and smiled.

"Dad, Irene, Toby I'm sorry I didn't' tell you sooner but this is Jareth, were married and expecting a twins," Sarah smiled and looked up at Jareth he smiled back. Karen smiled, while her husband was stunned her son just beamed with joy. Everything would really work out.

**

**Yea I know how I feel about you now**

**

**A/N:**

Sarah's stepmother's name really is Irene and her father's name is Robert.

I did this in one day wow. That is pretty good for me considering I was at school. It's now four pages! This is the longest one shot I ever wrote.

Peace, Love & David Bowie

-AMREED


End file.
